faranfandomcom-20200213-history
Luceo
From a very young age, Luceo thought of the meaning of life. His father pooled a few strings and got him into a druidic circle worshiping Sylvanus. For a long time, he was content living in the woods and having a simple life. All that changed when he met Kilthen and Slavoljub, two very different people working together. He joined their team and set off to find himself. Leaving the forest changed him forever. He would use his druidic powers in unorthodox ways, having little care for his conjured beasts and using his spells to power his plans rather than using the spell's effect itself. When you see a giant constrictor snake falling from the sky towards you, you know Luceo was coming. During his adventures, he saw there was much more to life than in the forest and what the druids had thought him, but ultimately saw it as limiting. This is where his experimentation had begun, and a beginning his moral downfall. Being around Slavoljub had corrupted his ethics with his enabling, and Kilthen was displeased. He had started learning dark arts, found in Aznirian tombs, which lead to Luceo being able to raise dead, absorb souls, and that was only the beginning. He believed he could create something new, a new form of live, and it became his number one goal. His relationship with Sylvanus heavily deteriorated. A mysterious voice began communicating with him, and gave him the power of the Dreaded Thirteen, an insanely powerful Necromancy spell. This voice was that of Skulk, a general of the Ratfolk people now residing in the Abyss, and Skulk was under the direct command of Slavoljub, the newest Abyssal lord. That meant that Luceo was safe from corruption, in a way that he was a master of his own fate, and his path was his own choice. When Kilthen summoned Luceo to defeat him and deter him from his path, he defeated him, and in the midst of death Slavoljub reached out, offering his help. This would mean Luceo's soul would be trapped in the Abyss, effectively making him a lich. Luceo however, in fear, chose life, and Kilthen healed him off his corruption and evil. By choosing to be healed, he turned his back to Slavoljub and ended their friendship forever. Luceo was left empty of power and again, without a meaning. He pondered to the sky, and the stars answered back. Instead of eliminating death to create the perfect life, he could use life's greatest strengths and fuse them into one. The first aspect of life to be hunted was the aspect of Dexterity. They had traveled to Hadron's Jail, a horrible place, in search of the fastest being. Hadron made a deal with Luceo, giving him information on the aspect, in return claiming his soul if he dies while searching for the aspects. They met a crazed, time dilated Air genasi called Vjetar, a Horizon Walker ranger, who helped them navigate the planes in search for aspects. Trough much hardship, he had obtained the Dexterity, Constitution and Intelligence aspects. He died hunting the Charisma aspect, and as his soul left his body, Slavoljub once again tried to take it, though this time to be able to torture him forever. However, his soul was forfeit to Hadron. The two sadists made a deal, and ripped a tear into the astral plane, and chaining Luceo to act as a bridge between the two planes, constantly pulled by them and spending eternity in suffering. Luceo now resides in the vacuum, his only sensation pain.